Blood and Lust
by TWBB
Summary: Isabella and soon-to-ex boyfriend, Marcus, heads out for a night of fun and relaxation. What happens when a certain vampire locks his sight on her?


"Ohhh, Isabella...Isabella..." he groaned into her ear as his body moved over hers, thrusting himself in and out of her rigid body.

"It's Bella... Bel-la." she replied, staring at the ceiling, wondering how long it would take for the crack that was just a hairline a few weeks ago, to fully make its way all around, bringing down the whole floor above her.

"Isabellaaaa..."

She cringed as she felt the hot tears drop onto her shoulder as he climaxed inside of her.

_Oh boy, here we go with the waterworks_, she thought to herself, pulling herself from under him as she felt his stomach muscles clench with soft sobs. She reached for the box of tissues that lay on the night stand and threw it at his head. She heard the soft thunk on impact and smiled with satisfaction as she threw back the covers and walked towards the bathroom.

_At least hitting him in the head with the box made me feel SOMETHING!_

"Sweetie? Where are you going?" he asked, wiping his tears with a tissue, looking at her like a lost child.

"I'm going to the bathroom and no I don't need any company. I'll be out in a bit and then we can go to the club, alright?" Bella responded loudly as she walked to the bathroom and quickly locked it behind her.

She leaned against the door, closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. She was stressed and frustrated and sex with Marcus certainly hadn't helped matters. As she opened her eyes, her gaze fell on cabinet under the sink. With a mischievous smile, she quickly made her way to the cabinet. Falling to her knees, she pushed her hands behind the boxes and bottles. As her fingers caressed soft fabric, she grasped it tightly like a child with a present on Christmas morning.

She giggled and grinned as she pulled out the box out of its velveteen encasement. Just as quickly, she opened the box and gently stroked the contents.

"Oh Bob. How I've missed you." She smiled as she pulled the rabbit looking purple coloured silicone vibrator.

Bella stood up, walked over to the shower, placing the device on the bench and turning the dials, adjusting the temperature of the water. Slowly she stepped into the shower and made her way under the spray, drenching her hair and body. Grabbing a bottle of pomegranate and palm milk body wash, she quickly lathered her body, massaging her breasts and lightly grazing her clit with her finger tips. She felt her muscles tighten with anticipation of what was to come and rinsed her milky, now fragrant skin.

Her heated skin against the cold tiles of the shower bench excited her even more. Leaning back on the glass behind the bench, Bella gripped her breasts, massaging and tugging and pinching at her nipples. Low moans slipped out of her pouty, pink lips as another hand snaked its way down her stomach and all the way to her bare pussy. She bit down on her lower lip hard as her fingers rubbed against her slit, making her hips buck involuntary. A strong wave of heated lust shot through her body as she slipped two fingers inside of herself, thrusting them in hard and pulling them out slowly. Her body felt hotter than it ever had before as she removed her other hand from her breast and held on to the vibrator. With a wide smile, she removed her fingers and plunged the vibrator into herself hard and fast. A loud groan shot out with profanity as she moved it inside of her. As she turned it on to a low speed, she adjusted the ears right against her clit. Intense shocks of pleasure bolted through her body, her hips bucking and gyrating against the phallic waterproof intrusion.

Bella felt her orgasm lingering and knew just the trigger. Sliding her fingers down behind the bench, she felt for the small paper square that she had hidden not too long before. With a lust induced vision and brain, she clumsily opened the paper. Dropping the thin blade on her chest, she reached up to the back of her head and pulled her hair hard causing her body fluids to gush unto the vibrator. Panting harder, her body called and craved for release. Still pulling at her hair, she carefully held the blade between the fingers of her right hand. She moved it down slowly against her skin between her breasts, her stomach and then between her legs. Her body transcended into nirvana as she pressed the blade hard against her inner thigh, her body screaming with a powerful orgasm that left her body boneless.

After her breathing slowed from short shallow pants to slower and longer breaths, Bella opened her eyes and smiled. She looked between her legs and inspected the clean horizontal gash that decorated her gorgeous thigh. Pulling out, she stood up and held onto the wall and closed her eyes, her head and body weightless. While taking deep cleansing breaths, Bella felt a burning sensation between her thighs. With her head already bent she opened her eyes, moving her foot to the bench and opening her legs. She laughed loudly as she noticed the mixture of cum and blood trailing down her leg. Now fully sated and joyous, Bella moved once again under the shower, washing the scent of blood and sex off her body.

Smelling of pomegranates, Bella shut the water off, grabbing a fluffy red towel and wrapping it around her body. Standing in front of the now frosted mirror, she wiped the mirror clean with a hand towel and stared at herself. She opened the towel and started drying her skin while plugging in the hair dryer. She reached under the cabinet, pulling out ointments, gauze and scissors as she lifted her leg and placed it on the edge of the cabinet.

While dressing the gash, Bella's mind drifted to her past. She came from a good home; her father and mother loved each other and were happily married. She had a wonderful childhood and was never without; be it love or food, she had plenty of it all. Still, she marvelled that she had become such a sexual deviant; orgasm by blood. She remembered how it all started.

_Bella came home from college for summer break and was now preparing lunch for her boyfriend, Embry. They had met through Jacob; a childhood friend of Bella's and pseudo brother to Embry while she was visiting Jake at the Quileute Indian reservation. Charlie, her father and Chief of Police in an unknown, podunk town in Washington knew and was friends with basically everyone on the reservation, so she spent a lot of time there when her father went fishing or hunting with the men._

_Spending all that time with one another, they slowly developed their own friendship and quickly became close. When Bella left for college, they corresponded through phone calls, letters, emails and sometimes a surprise visit, all instigated by Embry. After a few months, sexual tension that was once a small flicker turned into_ _a raging inferno when he came to visit. They did the usual date plans; dinner and a movie and maybe a walk. He had planned to woo her properly like the lady she was and then ask her to be his girlfriend but that night went differently than either of them expected. Bella and Embry never went to dinner that night and the movie and stroll were abandoned as they fumbled and fell into Bella's bedroom. Clothes were ripped off, tongues licked and sucked on sweaty skin, teeth nibbled and bit into flesh. Moans, swears and incredible orgasms followed._

_Every visit, the sex got better and they were extremely happy. After a year or so of dating, things seemed to change. From falling freely and crazily into orgasm after orgasm, Bella began to fake it. She felt guilty and thought something was wrong with her. Days that were once filled with power naps, movies and hanging out with friends were_ _filled with masturbation and sex toys. Bella researched every topic in relation to sexual impotence but found nothing to explain her lack of sex drive with her boyfriend. The next time Embry visited, Bella faked having her period. _

_Embry slowly became distant and sexually frustrated. Bella had so many excuses as to why they couldn't be intimate and even though he understood her reasons, he knew something was wrong. Bella could never lie properly and stuttered when she tried...she stuttered every time she made her excuses for not being intimate with him. _

_Tired of feeling guilty and hurting over slowly losing Embry, Bella sucked it up and went back home for summer break to make it up to him.__She was pulled out of her thoughts by warm arms wrapping around her waist and hot lips kissing and sucking on her neck. _

"_Hey sexy. You're looking so fucking hot!" he groaned into her ear as he pressed his hard cock against her lower back._

_Lust filled her body and she gave into the desire. For too long she went without him and now she needed him. She pushed her body against the counter, bending forward slightly; she pulled him flush against her, pushing her ass against his hard cock. Desire took over their bodies as they shed clothing and inhibitions. Right there, against the counter, he fucked her. She felt the familiar tingle of her impending orgasm and though she was rubbing her clit, it still eluded her. Embry quickly pushed her hand away and started rubbing her clit. Bella slammed her hand on the counter hard. As soon as her hand touched cold steel, an orgasm shot through her like a rocket, rendering her practically useless. She was in such euphoria, she didn't hear the panic in Embry's voice as he spoke to her. _

"_Bella! Bella! Baby, are you hearing me?" he asked frantically as he wrapped her now bleeding hand with a kitchen towel. _

_Eventually, they got dressed and made their way to the hospital. After Embry dropped her off, she ate dinner and made excuses_ _to her parents_ _and_ _made her way to her bedroom. She shed her clothes and dropped into bed. She thought about what happened between Embry and her in the kitchen and started analysing every touch and moment. Her mind lingered on her powerful reaction to the steel of the kitchen knife and went to sleep with those thoughts filling her head._

_From then on, each meeting with Embry always ended the same. Bella hid knives and blades anywhere she could. Embry thought Bella was just insatiable but to Bella it was nothing more than an experiment. She couldn't believe it at first but then with all the evidence and experimentation, she accepted her fate. She could only orgasm by blood, her blood._

_She never told Embry about it but one day, he caught her sneaking a cut as they were in the throes of passion. To say he was livid was the understatement of a lifetime. He thought she was just an ordinary cutter_ _and_ _she let him believe it was just that. She didn't want him to think of her as a sexual deviant, getting off on cutting herself and bleeding to orgasm. They broke up that day and she'd never heard from him since._

Bella shook her head to rid herself of the memories that muddled her brain. As she looked up in the mirror, she noticed she had already blow dried her hair and applied light make up while she'd been lost in memories. Grabbing up her fluffy red towel, she checked on the gauze dressing that wrapped around her thigh. When she was pleased with what she saw, she covered herself with the towel and made her way to her bedroom.

_Thank God he's not around!_ she thought to herself as she quickly made her way to the dresser. She opened her drawer, pulling out the scrap of red and black lace. She surveyed the matching bra and thought about her dress. She didn't feel like wearing one anyway so she forgoed the bra and pulled on the red and black lace thong. Pushing her hand to the back of the drawer, she opened an envelope and pulled out a single thin blade. Quickly, before Marcus came back in, she pulled on her thong and pressed it against her skin, using the light sheen of sweat as glue. Dropping her towel to the floor, she walked to her cupboard, pulling out her shoes and dress. As soon as she slipped her feet in a pair of black and red patterned open toe sling back pumps, she pulled out her strapless classic polka dot mini dress with a bright red accentuated waist band.

As she was zipping up her dress, Marcus strolled in the room, dressed in a black with blue pin striped pants and a sapphire coloured blue shirt to match with the sleeves rolled up.

"Here babe, let me get that for you," he said lovingly as he made his way over to her, gently moving her hands and finished zipping her up.

"Thank you," she smiled. As much as she was annoyed by his behaviour when they "made love", he made up for it by being a gentleman. Sometimes he could be too clingy and whiney and she was hoping and praying to every single deity that he would actually be normal tonight. He kissed her bare shoulder in thanks.

"Are you sure you want to go out tonight? I know you have to work tomorrow and I don't want you to be tired," Marcus asked as he wrapped his finger around her silken locks.

With a heavy sigh, Bella turned around and looked him straight in the eye. "Yes, I do want to go out. I just want to have some fun, probably get drunk and come back home, okay? You're free to do as you please. You can spend the night or not. If I'm coming across as angry, I'm not, alright? I just want to go have some fun," She tried to keep the venom out of her voice as her prayers hadn't been answered.

"Yeah. Well, I guess we better go then," Marcus smiled as he replied.

With a small smile, Bella snatched her purse that she had already arranged some hours prior and they made their way out the door.

Eyes followed their every move. Both men and women drooled and lusted after the three unearthly beauties.

Emmett guffawed loudly at the stares they'd been getting while the mind reader and the empath were cringing in their skin.

"Check it out, Eddie! I bet you're getting a shit load of pervy ideas to store in the spank bank, huh?" Emmett asked loudly, as he nudged Edward hard with his elbow.

"Don't call me Eddie!" The words came out sharply from between clenched teeth.

"This is the last time I do Alice any favours. The lust and perversion is just so much. I'll probably leave early to get Alice to help deal with it," Jasper said cunningly as he looked at his other two brothers as they finally made their way to the bar.

"Oh gross man! I don't want to know about you and Alice. That's my sister!" Emmett groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

"Oh please! Like you and Rose aren't any different?" Edward asked, amused by the hypocrisy. It still grossed him out that he had heard everyone in their coven and family have sex and sometimes wished he could burn the memories from his mind.

"What the fuck? Rosie and I? We're like a masterpiece together. You know you guys like it. It makes it easier to get laid... well, with the exception of you, Ed!" Emmett joked as they placed their drink orders.

By decree of one, Alice Cullen, the three men were sent out to a certain bar to a certain part of the city as soon as her vision was over. She knew that Edward would probe her mind to find out what was going on and had focused on sex with Jasper and her ideas for her very own clothing line to keep her vision to herself. Edward was pissed as hell and demanded to know what she was hiding from him but being the sneaky vampire she was, she convinced them all to go out tonight.

As they posed with their useless drinks, laughing and talking and just enjoying themselves, Edward started scanning every mind. He laughed as he came across the most annoying human male he had ever met and that was saying a lot. After all, he was a 109-year-old vampire.

"Isabella, don't you think the music is too loud? It's too loud."

"Isabella, I'm getting a headache. Can we leave now?"

"Some sweaty person just touched me."

Bella leaned over the 2nd floor balcony of the club, wanting to throw herself off to get away from the complaining Marcus. She tried to remember at which point in their relationship he started acting this way but thinking about it, he always seemed a bit off. They'd only been together for nine months and by the third month, things started to change drastically.

Bella was brought up to be an independent woman that didn't need a man to help her accomplish any goal she set for herself. When she first met Marcus Laurent, he was the perfect gentleman. He paid attention when she spoke, opened car doors, and treated her like a princess. Though some of those things got on her nerves, his appreciation for art and literature and the things they had in common overrode his flaws. It wasn't until three or four months into their relationship that she started to grow dissatisfied. She noticed he'd call her more often. Where he used to call at least twice a day when they weren't together, he started to call four times the amount and when she didn't have much time to speak to him, he'd get upset. When they went out, he always stood with her, always sticking close to her like an insecure child as if she was his security blanket. As their relationship progressed, it had gotten worse. He never wanted to her stay in her apartment and would insist she need to move in with him. Bella wasn't ready for a step like that and as much as she didn't want to break his heart, she needed to break if off with him. He wasn't the type of man she wanted or needed.

"Marcus please, can we just enjoy tonight?" She pinched the bridge of her nose; shut her eyes tightly and tapped her foot in annoyance, fighting off the desire to push him over the balcony.

"Fine, Isabella! I'm going to the bathroom," Marcus said gruffly as he huffed away.

"It's BELLA, you jackass!" she yelled after him.

At that same moment, a certain vampire was listening to their conversation and laughing to himself at the stupidity of mortals.

"Humans are hilarious," he said to Jasper as he looked at Edward and grinned.

The Cullen brothers paid no attention to the many women and even men who approached them offering to buy them a drink or even the aggressive few who wanted to give them a blowjob. With their backs to the rest of the club, they just laughed between themselves and enjoyed the company of each other before it was time to go home and torment Alice for sending them on this "adventure" as she called it. Suddenly a strong scent hit their nostrils and the beast within each of them roared, begging to come out. Turning around, now their backs pressed against the bar, they scanned the area for the heavenly scent.

The temptation of the sweet libation pulled them from the bar. Their feet moved on their own, a completely Pavlovian response. Pushing through the crowd of people, their eyes finally settled on the owner of the intoxicating scent. In the centre of the dance floor was a young brunette with curves that could kill.

As Jasper made the slightest movement forward, Edward turned and grabbed him by his throat.

"She Is...Mine!" he growled, pushing Jasper back a few steps away from him. "Go home now. Don't you dare look at her or even think of her. Go home!"

After Edward's possessive display, the looks on Emmett and Jasper's face were contorted with mixed emotions. Their eyes were black with thirst and the monsters inside raged in anger that they couldn't partake of the delight of such a delicious human. They were soon snapped out of their reverie as they felt the strong waves of anger, lust and possessiveness emanating from Edward's still form. Now filled with remorse they bent their heads in shame at the thought of wanting to hurt an innocent. Briskly they turned and made their way out of the crowd and out of Edward's sight.

Edward couldn't help himself but stare at the bewitching brunette that was hypnotizing him with her scent and her body. The beast within him roared and screamed for him to grab her, take her and suck her dry yet at the same time the man within wanted to take her, touch her, kiss her and fuck her...make her his for all to see. With every move her body made to the beat of the loud music, his mouth filled with venom and his dick hardened. He wanted...no he needed, in the worst way possible, to satisfy at least one of his cravings.

Bella's eyes were closed, feeling the beat of the music vibrate from the floor to her legs and right through her body. With her eyes closed, she danced sensually, feeling the music run through her veins. She let it overtake her and relished in the freedom, oblivious to the hot red liquid, painting the innocent white of the gauze. She wasn't sure how it started but she felt an intense heat overcome her body. It wasn't like a fever or lust but the burning sensation of someone's eyes on her. She opened her own and stood still as she caught sight of the owner of dark coloured orbs whose stare was searing her flesh. He stood in front of her in snug fitting black jeans that flattered every inch of his body and a v-neck t-shirt that clung tightly to his muscular chest.

Like the siren's song, she was drawn to him, hypnotized by his unearthly beauty. One foot moved in front of the other as they were both being drawn together. The atmosphere between them sizzled with an intensity they had never felt for anyone before. Their eyes locked as their bodies came closer and closer together. In no time, she was pressed up against him; their hips and bodies moving automatically with the beat. It was like he knew every move her body was going to make and matched his movements to hers.

Edward's mind and body was focused on the woman in front of him but no matter how focused he was, he heard snippets of thoughts of individuals around him.

... she's so fucking hot! Damn...

...take her home, bend her over and...

...what the hell is Isabella doing with that...that _thing_?

With every thought, Edward's possessive nature erupted like a hurricane.

MINE!

His brain screamed as he turned her around, her back to his chest and they gyrated and grinded against each other. She leaned forward and pushed her ass hard into his throbbing cock. He smelled her arousal which was just as strong as the scent of her blood and he wanted to be buried deep inside her more than anything else. He pushed his hips hard against her, grinding on her ass, wrapping his arms around her while his thumb lightly caressed the curve of her breast.

She moaned as her head dropped against his shoulder and he grinned in victory. With every dance and step, he moved her closer and closer to the end of the dance floor. He wanted nothing more than to take her, right then.

When Edward noticed they were far enough from the crowd, he picked her up effortlessly and made his way to a darkened hallway. He pushed her up against the wall and stared at her lips. He didn't even notice that he couldn't hear her thoughts; he was consumed with having her.

Bella was breathless, staring at the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. She searched his eyes, looking for something. Whatever she was looking for, she found, and she pushed her hips towards his.

"Kiss me," she whispered. As soon as the words left her mouth, his cold and firm lips were pressed against her warm ones. As he sucked her lower lip into his mouth, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling her body closer to him. A soft moan slipped past her lips and into his mouth and his tongue licked at the inside of her upper lip. Smiling to herself, she sucked his upper lip into her mouth and bit on it. Edward enjoyed the feeling of her hot mouth sucking and biting at him and a low growl escaped.

She gasped as she heard the primal growl come out from this enchanting divine creature that had her pressed up against the wall. Her panties were now soaking with the vast amounts of fluid that leaked from her heated, wet pussy. Edward could no longer contain his desire and wrapped his arms around her tightly, pressing his body hard against hers revelling in its warmth and softness. As his mouth pressed more firmly against hers, their passion and lust spiking to insane levels, he slid his hand down her side to her upper thigh. Instinctively, she opened her legs for him, willing him to push his body further between hers. She wanted to be closer, to melt into him and for him to melt into her. His body responded to the wanton need hers projected for him. With her legs spread, the strong scent of blood and arousal rushed to his nose.

Without any further thought, he pulled his lips away harshly from her needy ones, dropped to his knees and started suckling and nipping at the skin at the edge of her dress. Pushing up the hem, he noticed the white and red gauze around her thigh.

"Hmmm, what do we have here?" he asked huskily. It was the first time she had heard his voice and the vibrations went straight to her clit and she closed her eyes tightly as his fingers probed and pulled at the gauze.

"I'm extremely clumsy and I hurt myself when I fell earlier today." Her voice thick with need and nerves. She was concerned whether this demi-god would be turned off by her depravity.

His fingers ripped the gauze from her leg as his other hand traced her wet slit through her damp underwear. Bella arched her back and gasped as his tongue licked and sucked around the gash and his fingers probed and rubbed her clit.

"Oh God!" she moaned as she grabbed her breasts firmly in her hands, pulling at her nipples, sucking and biting on her lower lip. Forcing herself to open her eyes, she looked down and saw darkened, lust filled, mischievous eyes staring right back at her as his tongue moved right over the gash.

Edward wanted more of this precious creature. He wanted to taste her and suck on her for as long as she would have him. He pulled the lacy material away from her body and ripped it right off of her. As her panties dropped to the floor, he noticed the shiny metal drop with them. Pulling away from her, he reached down and held it in his fingertips.

"What the fuck is this?" anger filled his voice as he stared at the useless piece of metal.

Bella was now filled with shame as she pulled down her dress and held it down. "It's a blade," she whispered with her eyes closed and pressed against the wall. She didn't want him to see the tears welling up in her eyes.

Standing in front of her, he used his other hand to push his fingers through her hair, clenching her hair in his fist at the back of her head, pulling roughly. Her eyes shot open in fear and excitement, staring at his contorted face with her arms hanging limply at her side.

"I know it's a fucking blade. Why do you have it?" he growled, pulling her head back, exposing the deliciously long neck. He glanced between her eyes and her swollen, tasty red lips as desire pulsed through his dry veins. He wanted to claim her mouth and her body and drown himself in her but his stubbornness demanded to have an answer from his prey.

From shame to a new found boldness, Bella told him the truth. "I use it to cut myself and get off." She matched his glare and stood firm. Part of her didn't care that she told a complete stranger and it was too bad if he didn't want to start anything with her, she'd survive; whereas the other part of her wanted him so bad to understand and take her hard and fast.

A wry grin plastered across his face as he licked his lips in lust.

"Really now?" he asked as he placed his cold lips against the heated skin of her neck. She was rendered speechless as he lazily licked her collarbone and suckled against the nape of her neck. She nodded her head in response. His hand tightened in her hair as she bucked her hips against him, rubbing against him for friction. Her soft breaths against his skin encouraged his path as he nibbled against her ear lobe.

"If that's the case baby, I'm going to make you cum so hard and so much that your body will only remember me!" he growled in her ear and quickly sunk his teeth into her shoulder. Her knees turned to jell-o and she collapsed against him. With his hips, he propped her against the wall. As he licked and sucked against the bite, Edward released her hair from his hold.

Bella wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, holding his body to hers as his hand made his way under her dress. His fingers brushed lightly against the gash and went straight to her wet pussy. Just as his fingers parted her pussy lips, lightly stroking her clit, his mouth claimed hers, parting her lips and sucking on her tongue. His fingers followed the movement of his tongue, massaging and slowly pushing two fingers into her wet hole. He swallowed her moans as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, coating his fingers and the back of his hand with her fluids.

The sounds and scents of this dazzling creature were driving him wild. He pulled his hand out of her, pulling away from her body. He brought his fingers to his lips and sucked hard. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he tasted her tangy and sweet nectar. Dropping to the ground, he pushed her hips flush against the wall, pulling the hem of her dress over his head as he spread her legs, putting on leg over his shoulder. His lips found its way to her pussy, his tongue licking and sucking against her clit. Bella moaned loudly as he lightly bit down her clit and his fingers made their way back inside of her. Short pants and trembling legs alerted Edward of her impending orgasm. The pumping of her blood called to him. Now knowing she needed to bleed for her to orgasm, he pulled his lips away from her pussy, his fingers thrusting in and out of her body; and focused on the gash that was already opened, calling to him and he bit down hard. As his teeth plunged into her skin, she came harder than she ever had before. At first she felt the sting of pain but it was consumed by pleasure as her legs gave up from under her. Edward was already holding onto her waist, keeping her standing. Blurs of white and coloured spots filled her closed eyes as she felt him suck against the flowing blood from her inner thigh.

Her blood was exquisite. He wanted more and he sucked harder. She gasped from the sensation. She whimpered in pain and pulled on his hair hard. He was slowly losing himself to the blood lust, wanting to drain her of every drop but as the scent and taste of her juices filled his nostrils and mouth, he pulled away, licking and healing the wound. As much as he wanted her blood, he wanted her body more and couldn't wait to sink himself deep into her warmth.

Edward stood up quickly, grabbing her thigh on the way up and resting it against his hip. Bella knew what he wanted and couldn't help herself but hold on to his shoulders and pulling up her other leg to wrap around his waist.

"You want it bad, don't you baby?" he teased as he reached between his legs undo his button and zipper. As much as he wanted to fuck her against the wall, he didn't want to be interrupted so he scanned the area for anyone that was within range. Every thought was inconsequential to him until he heard the familiar whiny voice.

_Where did Isabella go with that derelict? I want to go home and I can't find her anywhere._Marcus groaned in frustration. His mind wandered to the things he wanted to do to Isabella before they went to bed. He thought about kissing, licking and sucking on her salty tasting skin, kissing her soft pouty lips and making her moan in pleasure as he pounded into her.

An animalistic growl rumbled in Edward's chest as he heard and saw everything that Marcus thought about. He would not allow such a homely, boring male homo sapien touch _his_ woman. In fact, no one would take her away from him.

Quickly freeing his pulsating, hard cock from its cloth prison, he positioned himself against her, rubbing the head of his cock between her wet pussy lips and clit.

"Tell me. Tell me what you want," he demanded with his voice laden with lust.

Bella looked straight into his eyes and grinned.

"Fuck me hard."

As soon as she uttered the words, he settled against her hole and roughly pushed his way into her. Bella arched her back and pushed her hips against him. Edward moved his hands to her ass, holding her firmly against the wall as he slammed his hips against hers. This was not making love nor was it having sex; this was wild, unbridled lust flowing between two bodies.

"Oh God! Yes!" Bella groaned loudly as he bent his knees and thrust inside her at a slight angle.

"God has nothing to do with me fucking you. Scream my name," he grunted.

She bit down hard on her lower lip, not knowing what to call him. She closed her eyes tightly as her hands moved from his shoulders to around his neck. She couldn't remember if he told her his name or not.

"Edward...my name is Edward."

"Edward..." she moaned, opening her eyes calling his name. Her lips were so inviting, he had no choice but to obey and claim them. In the midst of the fog, he heard footsteps approaching and sped up his movements.

"Edward... oh fuck... harder... yes... Edward" Bella was now becoming louder as her body shook on the edge of another orgasm.

_MINE... MINE... MINE. _His brain and body screamed with each thrust into her body.

_YOURS... YOURS... YOURS_. Her body surrendered to him, allowing him to possess her in every way.

Not wanting anyone to interrupt their coupling, Edward nuzzled at her neck, licking at sucking at the skin. Bella's head was now bent back and pressed against the wall, making it easier for him to gain access to her neck. He needed her to cum for him and only him.

"Cum for me, baby," he groaned, puncturing her skin with his teeth, sipping slowly of the ambrosia that was made just for him by her.

"Edward!" she grunted as her muscles clenched and she came around his cock. With a few more thrusts of his hips, he came inside of her, filling her up with his venom.

Smiles and grins were expressed as he was still buried in her. Both had never felt so satisfied, complete and sated. They were so lost in each other; they never heard the screech of fury.

"Isabella, what the fuck?" Marcus screeched, walking up to the couple.

Her legs were still wrapped around his hips and he was once again hard and buried deep inside of her. Bella started to release her legs from around Edward's waist but his quickly put them back in place.

"Is there a problem?" Edward asked cockily as he moved his hips slowly against Bella. She bit down on her lip hard as she felt a moan try to escape her. She tasted blood on her tongue and her pussy clenched around Edward's cock that was now making short and slow strokes inside of her.

Anger clouded Marcus' brain. "Problem? Is there a fucking problem? You just fucked my girlfriend!" Marcus screamed at Edward who was quickly becoming annoyed.

Edward looked at Bella and grinned.

He slowly pulled himself out of her, exposing himself to Marcus and practically the entire club.

"See something you like?" he asked Marcus as he slowly tucked himself back into his pants.

Marcus was now shaking in fury and embarrassment. "Fuck you asshole! Isabella, come here now. We are going home," he said through clenched teeth.

"Marcus, I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm sorry but we're over. I'm sorry you had to find out this way but I can't do it anymore." Bella finally spoke up and looked at Marcus with regret. It was a harsh way to break up with him but after the boring sex and his clingy, whiney ways and now having fucked Edward, she couldn't go back with him. She didn't know what was going to happen with her and Edward but whatever it was, she had to find out.

Marcus was frozen. His mind raced with thoughts of beating Edward to a pulp and grabbing Bella, bending her over a table and fucking her like the whore she was.

Edward lunged at him, lifting him off the floor and ready to tear him limb from limb.

"Don't you dare think about her like that! From today, you will no longer think of her, watch her or even touch her. You better stay away from her or I will find you and kill you! I promise you that."

"Edward, stop!" Bella ran up and placed her hand on his arm, begging and pleading for him to let Marcus go. At her touch, all rage disappeared. His darkened eyes slowly turned to a clear topaz.

He dropped Marcus and laughed as he saw the growing wet patch on the front of his pants.

Edward grabbed Bella, crushing her to his body as he hungrily possessed her lips in a passionate kiss. A renewed feeling of lust and desire filled their bodies as their tongues fought for dominance. Bella slowed the kiss to now chaste kisses as she heard the whimpering of Marcus.

She opened her eyes, looking deep into the topaz heaven and smiled.

"Come on, Edward. Let's head back to your place and see where the rest of tonight takes us, okay?" Bella whispered seductively in his ear, licking and sucking on his ear lobe, no longer concerned with the facade of a man in front of them.

Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist, guarding her from the stares and guiding her out the door.

"I hope you're ready, Bella. I'm going to fuck you till the sun comes up." he whispered in her ear, pulling away and opening the car door for her.

They drove away, excited to explore the possibilities of the night. Who knew what tomorrow would bring, but for now they had both found exactly what they needed in one another.

A/N: A huge thank you to my betas and pre-reader. Your guidance and opinions have been a treasure. Thank you for helping me find the guts to complete this. You ladies rock my world!


End file.
